Somos los magos
by Piautos
Summary: Recuerde señorita Malfoy que la varita elige al mago, pero eso no quiere decir que las cualidades de dicha varita tengan que influir en usted. Nosotros somos los magos, después de todo.


**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter pertenece a J.**

 _Este fic participa en el Reto #28: "Callejoneadas " del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

* * *

 **SOMOS LOS MAGOS**

 _Cuando entraron, una campanilla resonó en el fondo de la tienda. Era un lugar pequeño y vacío, salvo por una silla larguirucha donde Hagrid se sentó a esperar. Harry se sentía algo extraño, como si hubieran entrado en una biblioteca muy estricta. Se tragó una cantidad de preguntas que se le acababan de ocurrir, y en lugar de eso, miró las miles de estrechas cajas, amontonadas cuidadosamente hasta el techo. Por alguna razón, sintió una comezón en la nuca. El polvo y el silencio parecían hacer que le picara por alguna magia secreta - **Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal, J. K. Rowling**_

Mientras se encaminaba a la tienda de varitas, a fin de conseguir ese palo de madera tan preciado por todos los magos, no podía evitar miar a un lado y a otro de la magnifica calle. Los aparadores, todos con objetos que llamaban la atención, estaban rodeados por niños de más o menos su edad. En una puerta, incluso le pareció ver a una lechuza intentando escaparse de su jaula. Los demás magos, la mayoría con niños, se apartaban a su paso mientras iban a Madam Malkin o a la Tienda de Animales.

La tienda de Ollivander era oscura y algo tétrica. Ella la encontró muy estrecha pero quizás era porque tenían delante a otra familia pagando la varita de su hijo. El pelo del chico, que aparentaba tener su edad, era oscuro como el carbón y sus ojos reflejaban simpatía. Su padre cabeceó ante la mirada del hombre allí presente, que sonrió al viejo que atendía a los compradores.

—A sido un placer señor Longbottom, vuelvan pronto —despidió el hombre a la pareja y el niño que tenían delante. -Buenos días señor Malfoy, ha pasado un tiempo desde que lo vi por última vez. Varita de espino y pelo de unicornio, veinticinco centímetros de largo, si no recuerdo mal.

—Buenos días, señor Ollivander. Querríamos una varita para ella.

El señor Ollivander miró a la niña con curiosidad. La chica, agarrada de la mano de su padre, devolvió la mirada al hombre. Solo había ilusión en su mirada. A su lado, Draco Malfoy observaba las cicatrices del viejo Ollivander con una mueca en el rostro, intentando que su hija no la viera.

—¿Derecha o izquierda, señorita Malfoy?

—Soy diestra, señor.

El hombre, con algo de dificultad en sus movimientos se retiró hacía las cajas, mirando con el ceño fruncido cada una que tomaba en sus manos. Finalmente se acercó con tres cajas en las manos: una verde, una negra y otra de color rojo. La chica se desprendió de la mano de su padre y dio un par de pasos, acercándose tanto como pudo al mostrador. Ollivander abrió las tres cajas, dejando ver tres varitas distintas.

Una creó verdadera curiosidad a la chica, que alargó la mano cogiendo la varita. Era la más larga de las tres, de un profundo color negro. Vibró al tacto de la piel de la chica, pero Ollivander enseguida emitió algo parecido a un gruñido. Negando con la cabeza, agarró la varita y la devolvió a la caja.

—Madera de ébano, especial para la transfiguración. Creí que con su condición se adecuaría a usted, señorita Malfoy —murmuró el hombre, mientras devolvía la caja a su sitio. Los ojos de la chica volvieron a ese momento al color verde, pero ella no se había dado cuenta de que habían cambiado.

Cuando volvió al mostrador, el señor Olivander le acercó una varita algo más corta. Tenía un color marrón-rojizo, que hizo arrugar la nariz a la posible futura propietaria. Estaba claro que no parecía gustarle a la chica, pero la tomó igual. Negó con la cabeza a la vez que la agitaba un poco. Ollivander se la quitó de las manos enseguida.

—Madera de ciprés, perfecta para magos audaces y abnegados; también valientes. Elige a magos que darían su vida sin pensarlo mucho; su tío Theodore parece que aún utiliza una de estas, con núcleo de pelo de cola de unicornio. Me parecía una buena opción.

Entonces fue el momento de la tercera varita, que la chica volvió a tomar con cuidado. A pesar de agitarla con más fuerza, esta no emitió ni una sola chispa. Ollivander negó con la cabeza, murmurando que el núcleo de fénix no parecía adaptarse a ella. La chica bajó un poco los hombros, antes de que el viejo vendedor le trajera otras dos varitas. La primera era una varita larga, un poco menos que la primera, de un oscuro color marrón. A pesar de el esfuerzo de agarrarla tan bien como pudo, a varita no pareció reaccionar. Los ojos azul claro del vendedor iban y venían cada vez que la chica probaba una varita. Le siguieron una de madera de cornejo, núcleo de dragón y otra de madera de caoba.

Draco Malfoy se acercó a su hija y le puso una mano en el hombro, intentando darle ánimo. No dudaba que Ollivander encontraría la varita perfecta para ella, pero el ánimo de la chica decayó cuando probó la octava varita, de la misma madera que la de su padre. El viejo vendedor les pidió un momento para poder ir a buscar otro par a la trastienda. Los pasos lentos del propietario se oían junto con el movimiento de cajas.

—¿A ti también te costó tanto, papá?

No tuvo tiempo de contestar, que el viejo hombre se acercó de nuevo. Llevaba en sus manos una caja de color dorado, que brilló en cuanto un rayo de luz la iluminó. Los ojos de la chica cambiaron de nuevo, adoptando el color de esa caja. Algo en su interior le decía que finalmente podría tener su preciada varita.

La varita era de un color azulado y de una largada considerable, con un puño de formas talladas que parecían ser lobos de caza. Draco Malfoy frunció el ceño en verlo, pero su hija ya se había adelantado y había cogido la varita. Con una sonrisa, al notar una calidez extendiedose por ella, agitó con determinación la varita. Un humo plateado, que recordaba al del encantamiento patronus, salió por la punta de la varita. Ollivander aplaudió quedamente, con una sonrisa en el rosto.

—La madera de endrino tiende a necesitar una conexión potente con su dueño, pero me parece que ya ha captado algo en usted. Prefiere a magos guerreros para empuñarla.

La chica se giró a su padre, que forzó una sonrisa. Draco Malfoy estaba procupado, aunque no visiblemente, por la afirmación del viejo vendedor de varitas. No era algo que le animará mucho saber eso. Su hija no había tenido un pasado fácil, con solo once años; y tenía por cierto que eso no era más que un pronostico de lo que podría pasarle en realidad. La cara de circumstancias que pusó en ese momento Ollivander pareció confirmar algun temor suyo.

—Treinta y cinco centímetros, totalmente rígida. Tendrá que vigilar donde la guarda, sería una pena tener que darle otra varita —comentó a la chica, que asintió con ilusión. -Sin embargo, señorita Malfoy tengo que advertirle de una cosa.

Pareció que el aire se parará al canto de la voz dulce y pausada del vendedor. El hombre tomó la varita en sus manos, mirándola fijamente. Draco Malfoy volvió a apoyar una mano en el hombro de la chica, que tenía sus ojos fijos en la nueva varita.

—Esta varita es parte de un proyecto de experimentación, un juego con los núcleos. A pesar de que probé que lo mejor eran el la fibra de corazón de dragón, la pluma de fénix y el pelo de cola de unicornio; usted sabe. Con los años y el volverse viejo, se prueban nuevas ideas...

La niña asintió, como si le diera la razón al vendedor. Sus ojos estaban aún fijos en la varita, inquietando al padre Malfoy que empezó a mover el pie en un sonoro tic contra el suelo.

—Lo que decía, el núcleo... es pelo de rougarou. Es ligeramente propenso a los magos, con un don para las Artes Oscuras.

El semblante serio de Draco Malfoy clavó sus ojos grises en los azules del vendedor, que retrocedió un paso. La chica de cogió la mano al adulto, congelada. Ella sabía que sus padres, más bien su padre, había sido parte de los seguidores de Voldemort. Se lo habían contado hacía a penas una semana, cuando estaban preparando la llegada de su abuelo de Azkaban. Ollivander le acababa de dar un mensaje claro (y escalofriante): estaba destinada a seguir los pasos de sus abuelos. Sin prestar atención, su mano se había posado en el antebrazo izquierdo.

Draco Malfoy sacó los siete galeones que le suponía la varita y los dejó en el mostrador, mientras cogía la caja con la varita dentro. Empezó a encaminarse a la puerta de salida cuando el vendedor les volvió a hablar:

—Recuerde señorita Malfoy que la varita elige al mago, pero eso no quiere decir que las cualidades de dicha varita tengan que influir en usted. Nosotros somos los magos, después de todo.

—Vamos Adhara.

La frase del viejo hombre quedo en la memoria de Adhara Malfoy, que siete años más tarde la recordó como si quemara en fuego. Ella no había nacido para ser una maga oscura, y eso lo tenía muy claro.

* * *

Disfruté el escribir este fic, donde aparece Adhara Malfoy. Es _el OC_ , la más importante de todas los/las que he creado. Y he aprendido un montón, en especial de madera de varitas. El rougarou es un tipo de lobo salvaje que está en Estados Unidos, y su pelo lo utilizaba una maga para crear varitas. De otra manera, toda la información de las maderas la podéis encontrar en Pottermore o el Harry Potter Wiki.

 **GRACIAS POR LEER**


End file.
